Orb Defence
"OD" redirects here. For Orb Downloads page click here Orb Defence is a tower-defence style action game released on 27 August 2008. Description The Norbs are coming to attack your orbs and it is up to you to stop them! Build up your defences to push back the Norb advance. If the orbs are taken over you will lose! Try defending your orbs now and save FunOrb! Difficulty Levels Energy Energy is like the currency, used to buy turrets for defence. Any active orbs will slowly feed energy to the player, but energy can also be gotten otherwise by destroying Norbs. Using the space bar to skip waves can give more energy, as explained below. You get 50 extra points for each second you save by pressing space bar. Each 20 extra points you earned this way will store 1 energy into each orb you have left in the game. In addition, boss waves give extra points which make the orb produce extra energy at the end of a boss wave, starting from a +2000 points prize for the Normo boss and increasing by 1000 for each new boss you meet. You can work out the energy you will receive by watching the "+ number" that display next to your score. Divide it by 20 and you will have the current amount of energy stored into each orb. For example, if you have 5 orbs left and accumulated a bonus of +10000, you will receive 500 energy from each orb you have left, which is 2,500 energy. Upon finishing a boss wave, you can launch the next wave by pressing the space bar; the time saved that way is also counted with the prize. The prize then immediately adds to your score, and the relevant energy is released from your orbs. For example, if you have +10000 bonus points then immediately press space bar after finishing the boss wave, you will save the 10 second waiting. The bonus will then be 10500 points which is 525 energy produced by each orb and not 500, as what the above explanation might say. Orbs Orbs are the target of the Norbs, and are defended with towers. Norbs can destroy orbs with a single touch, and the place where the orb was will become a new spawn point for more Norbs. There are 5 orbs in First Fight and Dominion, 2 orbs in Pincer or Breakout, 3 orbs in Gridlock and 4 orbs in Orb central. The game ends if all orbs are lost or all waves are beaten. Any orbs you have will also give you 25 energy every 20 seconds or so. Towers As you progress in the game, you unlock different and stronger varieties of towers. Clicking on a tower upgrades its power, and holding the "Shift" key allows you to upgrade them to their maximal level without having to click repetitively. Ice turrets and Beam Blasts are unavailable on the Gridlock and Orb Central levels. Barriers and Electroshock turrets are only available on the Gridlock and Orb Central levels. Bold = Members Only Norbs Norb strength varies depending on mode and wave; the energy that they give off stays constant across the game, though. Normal Norbs *For the swarmo boss, the swarmos spawn in four different places instead. Nasty Norbs Other Norbs * ''All nearby turrets lose one upgrade level. If they are only on the first level, they will be deleted. Because bosses, if killed, also do this (over a much larger area), the bombo boss will do this over a huge area. Awesomeo Bosses Bosses appear every 11th wave, and are simply bigger versions of normal norbs. There is only one of each boss, except the Swarmo boss, of which there are four. The waves each boss appears on depends on the mode played. When a boss dies, you will generally gain access to a new type or level of turret. When it dies, it will explode like a giant bombo and degrade all nearby turrets by one level. Ranks Ranks are awarded for completing a level, based on the number of Orbs surviving. Achievements Trivia *Orb Defence was updated on the 17th December, 2008, and Sneakos, Splittos, Electroshock Turrets, barriers, Gridlock and Orb Central were introduced to the game. Free players were given full access to First Fight, giving them accessibility to the Awesomeo boss. *When Orb Defence was first released, achievements online used the name "Blambo" instead of "Chompo". Also "Fast Blaster" was misspelled as "Flast Blaster". Those names are still used on the hiscores for some reason. *'Norb' is a word created by the players of FunOrb, meaning new Orber, or newb. This is the first time Jagex has used a player-made word in FunOrb, although there is no mention of whether they took inspiration from the player-made word.FunOrb forums - "Norbs! – The New Noobs!" thread *FunOrb's censor censors the letter N in word "Norbs", but not in word "Norb". *A convenient way to give yourself as much time as you want to build/demolish towers is: Wait until one orb is about to be taken. Right before it is, turn the tutorial on. You will get a message, "You have lost an orb." Now turn off the tutorial; you will "save" the message. When you need a break to recuperate, turn the tutorial back on. You will still be able to build towers, but the timer won't be ticking. Outside of First Fight, you can turn the tutorial on by pressing Escape, then Tutorial to turn it on. *At the end of the game when you win all the turrets show a picture of the level 5 version. The chain shot picture is a level 4. This is also on the "Chain Shooter" achievement. Plus, the Blizzard wave's spikes are facing outwards, not inwards. *Most Norbs resemble something real or myth like, e.g. Zoomo looks like a bacteria, Normos/Swarmos look like jellyfish, Tougho is shaped as a bull and Awesomeo is a purple Gorilla with a crown on his head. *Some people have experienced a glitch where the Chain Shooter and Orb Evasion achievements are "hidden" behind the Ghost-Free Zone achievement. If one looks closely, they can see a Zoomo's head on the upper-left corner of the ghosto in the achievement image, and if you click the achievement, it shows the information for Chain Shooter instead of Ghost-Free Zone. References de:Orb-Verteidiger __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Orb Defence Category:Strategy Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games Category:Action Games Category:Levels Games